Love's Weird Planet
by girlyanimegal
Summary: Alfred is just the regular popular jock at school, but what happens when Arthur, the british punk, moves to his school? Will Alfred ever be able to figure the new kid out? Will Arthur ever be able to open up even a little? T for mature themes and swearing
1. Chapter 1

This is a collab with KawaiiNekito on dA ^^ Based solely on out rp xD

This is a work in progress ^^ and we switch from perspective~ 3

I hope you enjoy~

ALFRED'S P.O.V

* * *

><p>On a Tuesday morning,after Labour Day, I woke up to my clock ringing on my ear. When I gained the strength to open my eyes it was almost 6:16AM. Hearing a knock on my door, I knew it was Mattie my little brother, wanting to make sure I was awake for the first day of school. Summer's vacation sure passed by fast, I sighed getting off of bed to open the door.<p>

As presumed my little brother stood at my door, half prepared for school already. He looked like me, but wasn't me. He had a more quiet side to him unlike myself, which made him kinder for sure. The hair was the same colour of blond but stood at a slightly longer wavier length. We both shared the same identical glasses, but they didn't make us look geeky at all, for we were both at a fair built size. At this moment his mouth was in a frown, and eyebrows creased. He started yelling in my ears, telling me to get ready; he didn't want to miss the bus on the first day. I nodded, though as sleepy as I was I only let it slip in through one ear and out the other, I'm still not used to waking up so early in the morning.

I went to my bathroom and took a quick shower; I somehow figured out that we'll be having P.E today. After that I just packed my bag with some snacks and I made sure to bring my iPod. The first day of school is always boring. I was a bit late, so I didn't have the chance to eat breakfast. Mattie and I rushed to the bus stop and fortunately we weren't late. We got on the bus; soon we arrived to school getting ready to start the new year of high school.

Stepping out from the bus I stood for a moment to look at the school and recall all the places, and things, and people. The brown-red brick or the rectangular school stared out at him. Other teenagers went in and out of the doors, most of them flooding in. The wing gently moved the American flag that was posted just outside of the front doors. I breathed in deep, and then went to search for my best friend, Gilbert.

The search was futile since I knew that he's never early to school, so I decided to go to my locker and dump all my snacks and cokes. Soon I heard the bell ring, but I was in no rush to go find my first class, so taking the extra long detour .When 16 minutes passed I went to the class and of course I was late, so the teacher asked me to stand in the back, I couldn't argue so I just did.

At the moment, a new kid came to class. Everyone started their own little conversations, and whispers about the new kid, he definitely stood out. Even from the distance I could tell he had green eyes. He had golden coloured hair, with the added green streaks that tinted the colour of the tips of his hair. Wearing a similar green band t-shirt, of some band name I didn't know... Sex Pistols? Piercing covered his ears, lips and even those thick eyebrows that seemed to dominate his entire face.

No one would question he was a punk, it was plainly obvious. The teacher asked him to introduce himself, starting with his name. "Arthur Kirkland" his accent, it wasn't American... English? I would bet on it. "I just came from London, England." I couldn't help but smile about being right. He kept on muttering some more but I didn't really care. Well, he looked interesting, interesting to mess with. I chuckled and couldn't help but remark about how he looked."Hey, dude, this is a school and not a circus. Clowns like yourself go to some kind of clown school, so go back to your tiny car and drive back to where you came from~"I laughed, and most of the class laughed along with me, which made the teacher really pissed off.

I felt a little tingle of adrenaline within me as the class had burst into laughter. Though all of it was gone when the punk had this look that was unimpressed, as he smirked. Usually people would be offended or embarrassed but this kid didn't back down. The class also felt this oddness from him and they calmed down.

"At least I know what I, myself, want to wear. I'm not some sheep being herded along like the rest of you people are. Just following whatever was the most 'popular', just mindless sheep," The punk kid declared, causing hush in the class room. Some in the class knew he was right, while others were highly offended. I was neither completely agreeing, nor was furiously outraged. It seemed as if the new kid's making enemies already.

The punk sat in a seat, and then as the teacher started the first course of the year, English, he was allowed to go to a seat. The only one left was beside the new kid. He hated being in the front but since there was no other seat he had to sit two desks away from the window, the kid being right beside him, staring out into the sky.

After a while of listening to teacher go on, and on about verbs, conjunctions, all these different types of things I just didn't care about, I sneaked my iPod out of my bag. I wormed the ear phone through my shirt, only putting one bud into my ear, covering it with his hand making it look like I was leaning my head on it out of boredom. I kept glancing at the clock, always thinking, please no homework, please no homework. Then the bell rang, and I could have almost jumped up from joy. Next class I had was phys. Ed. I could have almost run out of the room for it, but I had to put my stuff away.

While packing my bag I saw the shadow of someone stand at my table. I looked up to see white hair, pale skin, and popping red eyes.

"Gil!" I yelled in enjoyment.

Gilbert had this big grin on him, "Yo!" I and he did out quick handshake, hi-5, backhand, slide, props, boom, then link arms in an arm wrestling type of way. At the end of it, I would always grin widely at the end. Gil informed me that the soccer team sign ups are going to start right away thing year, the team was serious. He also let me know, with a sly grin of his, than judging by my plays last year I have a good chance for captain this year, much made me really happy, I could've literally flew at that moment.

"Awesome, dude!" I have P.E, and this year the soccer coach is teaching it, so I might as well sign us up then, no worries!"Gil nodded, "Okay, cool!"

We left class and we went to my locker to get my stuff. Gil and I chatted for a bit, then he had to leave, so did I. Taking my stuff with me I headed to the change room right away, I didn't want to be late for my favourite subject. When I went in, there were other people already changing as well. I quickened my pace so not to seem left behind. I left the change room early to talk to the coach, briefly noticing that the punk kid had walked into the change room just as he left. So he's going to be in my P.E class this class as well? He doesn't seem like the type, he probably just needed that mandatory gym credit. I remember all the different years going into P.E Class there was always those who didn't want to be there, but only did it because they had to.

I went straight to the coach to sign my name and Gil's for the soccer team. The coach smiled as he gave me the list to put our names and email addresses. "Not like I don't already know both of your names," The coach had joked, the two previous years in high school I had always joined the team, so we knew each other well by this time. was his name, but everyone either called him Sir, like the rest of the teachers, or Coach. He was a tall, with a good built. He was still pretty young, and his light brown hair and athletic body made some of the girls at school blush.

While signing the paper, I thanked him, and then joined a bunch of our classmates in the gym to talk. I always looked when I heard the gym doors open, to see who it was. To much of my dismay I saw Ivan walk in. Ivan was a big guy, tall and more on the plump side. I couldn't say he was fat, for he was a pretty good aggressive player and had great endurance, it was just that his muscles made him look bigger than most. His hair was short and was this sort of odd whitish colour. He had gone straight to the coach and had also asked to sign up for the soccer team. Something inside me just hoped that he wouldn't be the captain.

Then the coach gathered the P.E class together to take attendance. In the middle of calling names the gym doors opened. The punk kid came walking down towards the group.  
>"Sorry, didn't know where the change rooms were, I'm new here." he said as his excuse. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, what a nerd.<p>

The coach thought that the first class should just be something fun, so he picked a game of soccer. He led us all out to the field at the back of the school, where the soccer nets were kept. He then asked us to play some soccer and placed me in a team that was against Ivan, the new kid sitting out. While playing he 'accidentally' pushed me to the ground. The coach liked Ivan being physical in games but not if it got the team penalties or when it was against his own team, so he was rightfully mad at him. He asked me to go and take a bit of rest or just go wash my face and drink some liquids, so I did. The coach asked Arthur to fill in my empty spot for me.

I went to the changing room and took my water bottle taking a sip, and then I felt the sudden urge to listen to music. So I searched for my iPod, but couldn't find it anywhere.

"Shit..." I couldn't help but mutter. I sat in one of the benches closing my eyes, trying to figure out what I had done with it. I must have left it in the class room; it probably got stolen by now though. I couldn't help but let out a big sigh.

Not to long after I heard the change room doors open, the class started to come in. "Is class already over?"

"Yeah, he had to take a call, so he ended class a little early." Someone explained.

I took this opportunity to change fast, I packed all my things, and as soon as that bell rung I was out of there. I usually wouldn't be in such a hurry, but I went to my locker, to put my things away, quickly glancing inside to see if the iPod was there. Nope, and then I put my lunch in my bag so that I wouldn't have to come back here for it, then I headed straight to my English class room from this morning. I went to where I had sat; I looked all along the floor, inside the desk, on the teacher's desk, nothing.

I sighed in disappointment, but the sudden opening of the class door surprised him. He glanced to see who might possibly be in the class at lunch, half expecting the teacher but seeing it was that new kid.

"You're the one from gym class right? The one that the coach asked to sit out at the end of the period. "

I looked at him questioning, what could this kid possibly want?"Yeah I'm him, what do you want you freak?" I was not in the mood for talking to someone like him, and turned back to the floor to look like I was busy searching for something, I just wanted him to leave.

"Oh and after I came here to do you a favour" I could hear the bitterness just seeping out of his teeth, it was slightly intimidating. "Your left so early the teacher didn't have time to talk to you, so he sent me to find out to tell you that he would like to see you in his office sometime during this lunch period." My cheeks lit slightly from embarrassment. I probably should have waited to see what he wanted before insulting him.

I got up from the floor and I noticed that the boy had paused at the door and turned to face me again. "Oh and by the way, calling the person who found your iPod a freak isn't very polite." I saw him take the iPod out of his backpack and set it on one of the desks. "You're lucky I'm kind and didn't just take it, or leave it there for someone else to. So you should learn some manners before insulting someone, you prick."

The punk exited the class and I just stood there, mouth open, slightly amazing. I was still slight embarrassed at what that punk said. I felt a bit bad for insulting him right away. I sighed and decided to go to lunch before going to see the coach. I headed to the cafeteria and met up with Gilbert and my other friends; they all happened to be on sports teams

"Taking your sweet time I see?" Gil joked. Fortunately I noticed he got me lunch and saved me the time to go into the long line to buy something. I sat down beside him, taking my tray that wasn't even needed to be said was mine.

"Nahhh, had to find my iPod in my period one class. But unfortunately I have to leave early to see the coach."

"Well it could be good news couldn't it?" Gil, with his positive attitude said, taking a fry from my tray.

" Just hope it doesn't affect after school."

"Oh yeah dude, were still good for that?"

"Of course we are!" Our annual, first day of school clubbing. In our neighbourhood there was an all age's club that students from this school often went to. The first year of high school on the first day we went there, and now it's become tradition.

We ate, chatted, and checked out how the girls looked after the summer. I couldn't help but take a quick glance at the cheerleaders, bodies with a great shape, and a fresh even tan. Some of them looked down right sexy.

"Which one will you pick to date this year~?"Gil asked, he wasn't being serious, he joked with me about the subject because I gained a reputation with picking different girls for just a certain period of time.

"Ha-ha, I'll decide and let ya' know soon~~"I chuckled, hurrying to finish my food. I stood, said my early "see you later-s" and walked out of the cafe.

Walking down the halls I noticed Ivan past me. I couldn't help but glare, man; he was one heck of a guy. If you were in a fight you wouldn't want him to be your enemy. But I was his enemy, for years now, so it doesn't matter anymore. He caused me a few injuries in the past few years. Once so hard that he once made me unconscious in a hospital for a week or so. I didn't let myself be bothered by him and looked away. I knew that this year wouldn't be as easy as I hoped it will be.

I made my way to the coach's office, which was connected with other teachers' offices as well. He was a science teacher and a physical education teacher, so instead of having his office in the gym they placed him in the science division. I knocked, hearing a "Come in" from the coach's voice.

I steadily opened the door. The coach was sat in his chair, behind his desk. It wasn't common for students to be in the office, since the teachers usually would go to you, so there were no where for me to sit in.

"Thanks for coming, Alfred. I'll start off by congratulating you. "

"Congratulating me?...Wh-"

"Your now the captain of the soccer team."

My face must have looked like how a little boy would, getting the coolest newest toy. "Really sir? T-thank you so much!" I was ecstatic; I could have jumped for joy right then and there.

The coach filed through some papers. "The players from the grade high than you aren't really serious about the game, and judging from the states last year, you were one of the best players. So it's only right for you to get the position." I didn't care for the reason, what only mattered was that I got it. Turning around to face the door again, I thought that was all the news he needed to tell me.

"But that wasn't why I called you here right now."

I turned backed around and looked at him with confusion. What else could there be? It was too early in the year to be condemned for something bad.

"You mother called," All happiness I had just moments before just seeped out of my heart at that moment. "She asked me, since she says I'm closest to you, to talk to you about your grades. Sports are important, but make sure you study as well alright?"

My face boiled; if this was a cartoon slight bits of smoke would have been coming out of my ears. She had no right, what was the reasoning, she didn't trust me. "She didn't have to make such an unnecessary call. If that's all I'll be leaving sir." I could tell he knew I was pissed. He left the room opening the door, fast from my anger.

Normally the door would open all the way, but this time the door stopped half way with the loud 'thud'. What stopped the door? Before I looked around the door someone yelled out in pain, "FUCKING HELL!" That caught me off guard, it wasn't a think it was a person.

I peered around the door to see who it might be, seeing the blond green streaks from the punk kid's hair. All blood drained from my face at that moment. Oh shit, I just seem to hate this kid don't I?

He glared up at me, his hands still gripping at his forehead. "You fucking should look before you push the door open like that." I heard him wince as he took a glance at his hands, smeared with blood. "Fucking hell..." He muttered as he turned and headed straight for the washroom.

I just stood there, not so sure what had just happened. I hit the new punk kid... in the head...with a door. Saying the facts in my head just made it seem comical, and I began to laugh. How many people can say something like that?

A minute later I calmed down. A searched through my bag for a band aid, I always carried some around me because I seemed to always be getting hurt. I went to the washroom that I saw the punk kid go into. As soon as I walked in, the punk was at the sink poking at the mark on his forehead, his face dripping from probably washing his face.

The kid turned his head to glare at me harshly, which made me a little awkward to stand there. I handed him a band-aid, it had said "If there is life there is always hope" the irony of a punk like him wear it was all too amusing for me. As soon as he took it, I left; I didn't want to feel any more awkward in front of him. First I insulted him even after he found and returned my iPod, then I hit him in the head with a door causing him to bleed. He must think I was the worst kid on the planet.

"NO FUCKING APOLOGY?" I heard him say from the washroom, and the realization that I didn't even say 'sorry' made my embarrassment even worst. I just headed straight to my next class, math.

I stood in front of the classroom door, till I heard the bell ring. I walked in and took my seat. Seeing the other students file in as well. To much of my surprise it seemed that the punk kid also was in this class, and at this point I was really nervous. I glanced up at him, seeing the band-aid on his forehead but there seemed to be a black spot that wasn't there before. At another glance I was able to tell it was marker, crossing out the word 'hope' making it into something else. "As long as there is life there is death." It sent a shiver down my spine; it seemed to match the punk.

Math was boring, and I had day dreamed through it. The bell rang and a jumped from my seat to go to the final class of the day. Entering the science lab, I was excited for but I tried not to show it. The teacher unfortunately wasn't the soccer coach, but he still enjoyed the subject.

The last classed passed fast and soon it was the end of the day. The last bell rang and of course I was the first to leave class. While going back home, Mattie and I walked Gil to his house. On the way back to my house, Mattie asked me about by day.

I grumbled "Well mom called my coach, to tell me about my grades. It was so annoying!" I complained. "But other than that it was fine, but there is this new punk kid, I bet he'll be some trouble. I actually hit him in the head with a door." I chuckled a little.

" Wow dude... is he alright?"

"Yeah I'm sure he's fine. And then there is Ivan so yeah..."I didn't tell him much other than that, so we ended up walking half way with shut mouths and silence.

As soon as I arrived home I went to my room and dumped my bag on the bed. I changed my clothes, from school wear to something better for a party. There was loads of time till I had to leave, but from down stairs I was able to tell my mom just came home. I recalled the 'teacher student' talk earlier that day, and I went down to talk to her.

I went downstairs, seeing my mom in her gray business wear taking off her shoes. In her gray business outfit. She was blonde just like Al, her eyes weren't as blue, closer to purple which is where Mattie get's his eyes, but close since Al has his father's blue eyes. Her skin was a bit lighter than Al's, she was tall for a woman, which wasn't at Al's height but wasn't too far off, but she was beautiful and still young. So I went up to her and asked her about work and how was it, she knew that something was up.

I wanted to tell her about the party first, hoping that I can make sure I could go before I get into any argument with her."Can I go to a party?"

"Sure as long as you come home early."

"I will."Now that that was out of the way I could ask her about the call today. "Mom, did you call the coach and asked him to look over my grades and suggested that I put off the team I wasn't passing? Why? Why can't you just let me do what I love?"The last little bit I had to let my frustration out, it sounded a bit more whinny than I'd meant for it to be.

"Because I don't want you to fail. I know you love soccer, but grades are important as well, and last year you almost-"

"I'm not gonna fail!" I interrupted her, my words sounding much too bitter. My tone getting more aggravated, which made hers worst as well "I can manage!"

"No you can't!"

"I'm not a kid anymore, mom!"

"You'll still be my little boy! And I only worry!"

"Uggh! What's with you? Ever since dad died you won't let me do anything! Why can't you just let me do what I love? Now that I got to be the captain!"

I could see the slight shock in her face. It grazed hurt, before turning into denial. "T-that's not it!"

"What IS it then? Maan! I wish if dad was alive! Maybe then you'd stop treating me like that!"I yelled to her face and left home, remembering to take my jacket with me. I knew what I said had probably hurt her, we were all hurting when it came to my father, but selfishly enough, at this moment I didn't give a rat's ass.

I was walking down the street, making it out of the houses area and into the main road. I couldn't think straight so I plugged the earphones in my ear and started listening to some music, thought they would calm me down. While I was walking I noticed a small cafe, so I decided to stop by and have a cup of coffee, when I doubt coffee always worked.

I took a seat outside and ordered a coffee. While I was drinking it a girl came up to me and asked if she could join me, I didn't mind so accepted. She looked familiar but I just couldn't place a face with the name."H-hey, Alfred~"

I was surprised and couldn't help but ask, "How do you know my name? Have we met before?"

"Kind of, we go to the same high school~"

"Oh..!" I think I saw her in school hallways, maybe?

"I couldn't help but notice you and decided to come over and say hi" She explained with a great grin.

I smiled and we started chatting, she ended up asking me if I were free this Friday, and I was as far as I could remember. And just like that we ended up having a date on Friday. She was cute so I couldn't decline. She had long light brown hair, green eyes, rosy cheeks and she had a great body, she looked like she was a cheer leader from what I could see.

After a few minutes she apologized and said she had to leave. Then I was alone again to finish my now lukewarm coffee. I continued to walk, since I didn't feel like going back home just yet. Actually I was planning on staying out till the party starts, going back home would only make things worse. And while I was walking I passed a park and decided to walk there. I liked that park since my father used to bring me here a lot when I was a kid.

I walked in and couldn't help but notice a swing, so I sat on it and just stared at the sky. I started getting flashbacks of happy memories of dad, I smiled to myself remembering being here as a kid. The sudden realization that they were only memories, made my smile vanish, and deep inside made me rather sad. It made me miss him even more, and keep me wishing he was still here.

Suddenly someone pushed me off the swing, catching me off guard. I couldn't help but yell, "HEY WHAT'S YOUR DAMN PRO-"Turning back I found my answers to who and what. Ivan stood there, with a smirk, it was clear he wasn't happy about something, and was even more in a bad mood. "What do you want?" I never thought that I'd meet him here, especially not now.

"You, Captain."He said, he broke the word captain creating a pause in between the syllables, the '-tain' sounding sharp. I sort of understood what he wanted bus I still just decided to leave. I didn't want to start a public fight, since the last time I did, we ended up at the police office. But Ivan never liked it when someone just turn their back on him , so he grabbed my shoulder and forced me back with a great strength that I felt on my back crack by the sudden turn. I stepped away from his grip, "God! Leave me alone asshole!"

"Force me "He said, I still didn't want to fight. So I just rolled my eyes, and tried to leave again. But once again he just grabbed me by the shoulder again and forced me to turn around. But this time he had his arm ready, and he gave me a strong upper cut, right into my stomach. It was so strong that my feet were slightly lifted off the ground. I lost all my, breath, and I was thrown off my guard so hard that I fell on to the ground. It hurt like hell, and I gasped for breath. My eye began to tear a bit on their own. I rolled myself into a ball but after I couldn't move, not at all. I felt like I was dying somehow. Ivan was such a strong guy; I had to give him that.


	2. Chapter 2

This is GirlyAnimegal again~

Since me and KawaiiNekito have been non-stop rping this we have to story so far ahead, and i'm able to post the chapters so quickly because we had begun to post them on dA first then someone requested to have them here on Fanfic, which brought me here~ 3

I hope you still like it ^^

ARTHUR'S P.O.V

* * *

><p>"HEY WHAT'S YOUR DAMN PRO-" I heard in the silence in between changes of songs on my iPod.<p>

After escaping the trap of conversation with my parents when I got home, taking left over pizza and two cans of beer, I had explored the very new city. I've only been here for two weeks, and in those two weeks most of it consists of unpacking our things. We didn't have to do many renovations, so it made our unpacking quick. But now was my time to look around.

I had passed quite a few clothes stores, a book store, convenient stores, an interesting music store, and I lost track of how many restaurants and cafes there were. Out in the outdoor sitting for one of these cafes sat that jock kid from school. I had promptly walked away; I didn't feel like talking idiot.

But now as I opened my eyes, and straightened my head to look, there was that idiot again. He wasn't alone; there was a boy who looked familiar standing near him. I only looked at the scene playing before me, the classic bully.

I had stood taking my bag onto my back, that held only one can of beer, ready to interfere if need be. As the familiar kid, which I just recalled from gym class, prevented the blond jock to leave, I knew what was coming next. An upper cut to the gut, and it happened just as I predicted.

Sprinting forward, using the running momentum for power, I stopping a good distance for the kid. I wound up my leg, and extended it, using the heel of my foot to kick into the boy's stomach. He stepped back only slightly, bending over, his breathing unsteadily from being winded. I didn't allow him time to recover, and with my hand into a tight fist, I punched him in the face, more specifically the nose. I felt one of my rings cut into his skin, and once we disconnected leaving blood on my hand.

The boy lost his footing at this attack; I knew it wasn't from my force, more from the surprise and his own clumsiness. All those bad times in London wasn't such a bad thing after all, I ended up admitting to myself. I reached for the blond haired jock's hand, pulling on it. "RUN!"

The boy had looked up at me like I was a mixture of his savoir, and a ghost, but he didn't argue my command. Using me as leverage he came to his feet, and we both sprinted away in a random direction away from the park. We weren't sure where were heading but it didn't matter as long as we were away from him. Panting, and seriously out of breath we stopped to catch our breath, I looked back, and fortunately that kid wasn't chasing us.

The American sank to the floor, leaning forward a little, gripping at his stomach. His face was pale and sweaty, contracted with pain.

"Are you okay..?"I couldn't help but ask the American after I had caught my breath.

"Y-yeah, yeah I'm fine," the jock still panted, obviously not too compliant to talk to me.

I was not impressed, even though I may be different than him, and he would rather stuff me in a locker than look me in the eye, there was a point where it just got too ridiculous. "Don't lie, you look like shit dude. Raise your arms; check if you broke a rib or something."

" Just... go away..."

"Stop being so bloody goddamn stubborn and just do it."

He grunted, either from the pain from raising his arms and shirt, or having to actually comply with my demand. From personal experience I knew which a broken bone was and which was just bruised. I went down to my knees, and brushed my fingers gently against his lower chest, rib, and stomach area ignoring his moans of pain. No odd rib displacement, it should be just bruised. There was a part of the lower rib area that was slightly discoloured, that was the part that would probably be bruised, I confirmed to myself standing up.

"Your fine, it's not broken." I said bluntly, and then offered my hand to him. "Need a hand?"

For a moment the jock just stared at it, and then stood on his own. "I never asked you to save me." coldness in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah... whatever you say."What a self righteous jerk. He needed help obviously, but seems like he hated to admit that he needed it.

I took a glance around, and I noticed that I didn't recognize anything at all. Not only that, but we seemed to be in an area with no store, no convenience stores or doctor's offices. Despite the boy's words, he still felt the need to make sure he was okay. He needed ice or something cold on the wound. Then it hit me, I still had an extra beer can that I sneaked out of the house before I left. I swung my bag to the front of me and opened the zipper to look at its contents. Pulling out the semi-cold can I handed it to him. "Here, you need something cold on that."

He stared at it in disbelief. "W-what are you doing with this? We're still underage. Here take it back!" He gestured for me to take it back, but I didn't make such a move.

"Since when where jock's goody goody? I'm not letting you drink it, just something cold to put on the injury. You know medical assistance 101?"

The boy only grunted and began to walk off. Having only living in this city for just more than two weeks I had no idea where was. Having no other idea as to where to go, or even in what direction to take, I followed the jock blindly.

The jock turned in slight disgust. "Why are you following me?"  
>I sighed, slightly embarrassed. "I'm new around here; do you really think I'd know my way back to the main road after just randomly running off?" I gave him a face that showed I thought he was an idiot;<p>

He turned back around and kept on walking with the can on his side. After a moment of walking in silence he spoke up "If you want, I'll be your hero and walk you to the main road."

"Hero? You must be joking. I'm the one that saved your ass."

"Whatever... How long have you been here in New York anyway?"

"Just about over 2 weeks." The tone of our voices seemed to have been lightening up.

"Wow really? Such a short time, so as a New Yorker, let me welcome you to New York City~" He grinned widely.

I was surprised by the welcome, but couldn't help but smile."Thanks"

We continued to walk, it seemed like I went really far from the main road. We chatted a bit but to my surprise it was more of a friendly chat. After walking for a while, and finally grasping the situation my nerves started to tingle, a sensation only calmed by a smoke. So I took out my lighter and a cigarette and lit it up.

The American gave me a funny look."You smoke, too? Don't your parents know..? And isn't it illegal?"

I couldn't help but think. 'Is this jock going to go all 'goody goody' on me again? "What they don't know won't hurt them. And as long as you don't get caught buying it, the cops usually don't give a damn."

I was surprised when he snatched it from my mouth and threw it on the floor and stepped on it."That will give ya some lungs problems, dude, don't you care if you die?"

I shrugged. "What ever..." I was being honest, I really didn't care. If anything, it saved me the trouble of living.

The jock seemed surprised, and was at a loss of words. He didn't know how to tackle that answer so he changed the subject. "S-so what were you doing there in the park?"

"None of your business." My tone was harsher than should be, but he might have been sticking his nose to where it didn't belong. He had only come to the park to escape his home. That stuffy house with his parents arguing. "How about you? Why were you there?"

" Well SORRY that it seemed to be such a wrong topic. I was there just killing time?"

"Only killing time? Why didn't you spend it with that chick?"

"w-what?" As soon as I had said it I realized how stalker is it must have sounded, and I think I noticed him step slightly away from me.

"Now don't get so worried, I was checking out the stores and I saw that cafe where the two of you sat. You were both outside all snugly, so it wouldn't surprise me if half the school already knew." I recovered, it not seeming as bad as it did.

"Oh... is that so..." His cheeks showed a hint blush.

A moment passed and I had just realized something, "I don't think I ever got your full name now did I?"

"Alfred. Alfred Jones." The boy said with a smile, and a hand out.

I couldn't help but smile back taking the hand to shake, "Arthur Kirkland."

"Well nice to finally be introduced," and with that they stumbled out onto the main road. Before walking to the park I remember passing that cafe that was right across the road.

"I recognize were I am now. Thanks dude." I said taking the beer can out of his hand, and turned to walk away.

"Don't get arrested!"" He called after me.

Chuckling I gave him a backwards wave, "No promises."

And as we went our separate ways I opened the can to try and finish it before the view of my house. I recalled the scene as I had left it. My dad on the couch, a large brown paper bag, with top of bottles sticking out from the top, my mom standing yelling at him. If my mom had acted like I'd think she would, she would have been out shopping till late tonight, somewhere other than home. So that would mean that dad was either drinking, drunk or passed out. I slowed down my pace, the more time I spent out the less dangerous it was.

When I came up to my house the lights were dark and that gave a little bit of a relief. I had stood at the doorway for a bit, just trying to strain my ears to hear anything from the inside, nothing. I felt it was safe to open the door. When I walked in I noticed that my mother's shoes were nowhere to be seen, just as I had predicted. I took off my own shoes and hanged my thin jacket on the hook. I began to creep my way to the stairs, but as I got there I hurt I noise behind me coming from the living room.

I had turned my head to expect a passed out Father, instead a say a fully awake fully drunk dad. "H-hey dad..." I stuttered.

"And where... the Fucking hell... have you been?" He asked, pausing on his words. He was sat on the couch with a couple of large bottle of vodka, whiskey, scotch, and probably some others, I couldn't tell what was empty or what was full. He was clearly much more build than I was, he was tall, and big all over, with traces of a beer belly. He tried to sit still but he seemed to sway even so.

"I-i-i was looking around town." I stuttered. Just being in his presence frightened me.

"You fucking think, I'm going to believe that?" He stood and my body had tensed. "You were out causing trouble again weren't you?"

"N-no I was only-"

"You lying little runt, Rotten kid! Come here!" He had staggered towards me and reached for my arm, or shoulder, but at that moment adrenaline rushed through, and I bolted up the stairs. I had ran as fast as I could, skipping steps running to go faster and faster. At this time I hadn't noticed that my father had been holding something, a large almost full body of vodka, one of the larger sizes allowed to sell.

In the movies the bottle would have hit my head, or missed, but this is real life. The bottle positioned in a way where it covered more area. It slammed hard against my back with a large thud. The bottle was thrown so hard that it bounced off my back, falling to the floor. It smashed into tiny pieces when it hit the wood, the liquid exploding and splashing everywhere. I had fallen forward, leaning against the stairs for a moment. I heard footsteps come up the stairs, trying to dodge the glass. I had groaned as I pulled myself up, enough to make it to my room.

I ran to my room, hearing my father curse after me. I turned the flimsy lock on my door knob but I knew it wasn't going to be enough if he had decided to slam into it. So pulling my bed so that it pressed against the door. I jumped at the sudden banging on to door, and it frightened me enough to back away. The hits on the door vibrated my entire room, but the door stayed shut.

"YOU FUCKING FAGGOT! COWARD! "And a wide range of curses were said behind the door. I had moved to my bed to lay on it, wincing when a slight bit of pressure was set on my left side. I just lay there, eventually hearing the thumping on the door stop, hearing footsteps on the creeks of the wood floor, and the screech from the springs of my father bed. I felt relief and a small sense of security.

The pain would eventually fade this wasn't anything to cry about. But regardless of my thoughts I couldn't help but allow tears come to my eyes. I buried my face into the pillow, to deny their existence. I was frustrated, it was only my first day of school I had most of the class against me, picked a fight with someone who was obviously the 'bully' of the school, and now thanks to dear old dad I had a busted left side.

"Fuck..." Nothing ever changes...


	3. Chapter 3

GirlyAnimegal~ 3 As i said before this is a collab with KawaiiNekito ^^ So i hope you enjoy~

ALFRED'S P.O.V

* * *

><p>When I and Arthur separated, I decided to go to the party at that club, after glancing at my watch I knew it had just started. I walked on foot since it wasn't far, but man, it hurt in my stomach area. I don't feel like going home, where an angry mom was waiting, or to a doctor cause I was certain I'll be fine.<p>

When I went inside and wondered around for a bit, Gil noticed me. He came over to me and notices that my face was a bit pale.  
>"Are you alright, dude?" He asked.<p>

"Yeah, I am..."I was obviously lying.

"Don't lie to me, bro. Tell me what happened."

I sighed and began the story, he was the closest to me and he knew everything there is to know about me. So I told him about the fight and how that punk saved me and everything. As soon as he heard it he asked me to go home, but I was too stubborn, I wanted to have fun. Still, he was being stubborn right back at me, so I had no choice but to leave. Him being the friend he was he left with me to make sure I didn't pass out in the gutters.

"I'll walk you home just in case something happens." He said.

"All right..." I accepted it's not like anything I could say would make Gil change his mind.

He walked me home and I said my goodbyes and went inside. Fortunately it was late and everyone was asleep so I went to my room to sleep as well. I was so tired that as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

In the morning I woke up, a bit tired, and it seemed like my injury got worst. "Damn it!" Were my first welcoming to the morning's sun rays. I didn't want to let anyone know and especially mom, she'll exaggerate I know her too well.

I decided to skip the shower today, slightly afraid of the mark I would see in the mirror and changed my clothes avoiding a glance down. I headed down stairs to eat breakfast. Mattie had already finished his and was waiting for me, my mother was turned away but I could tell her expression was grim. "Good morning..." I said silently with no reply. I quickly ate, trying to stand having my stomach ache. I don't think I would be able to function properly at school, though there was soccer try-out's today that I felt I had to be there.

"Mom..." I said nervously. "I-is it okay if I skip my classes today? I-I need to go to soccer for the try out's but... can I just say in the nurses office?"

"No." Well that was blunt, even for mom's standards.

"B-but mom-"

"A no is a no. I'm not going to allow you to skip your lessons just because you didn't feel like going for anything other than soccer." Her tone was firm, and strict.

She knew nothing, I thought. Her thoughts of me were just some lazy jock that only cared about sports, sure part of it was true, but I wouldn't ask her if it wasn't serious and true. I couldn't help but feel frustrated. "Fine!" My voice snapped, and I grabbed my bag, with Mattie following, and left the house, heading toward the bus to school.

"Are you alright?" Mattie asked with his soft sweet voice, almost unheard with the sounds of the engine and the people on the bus.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine..." But there was nothing in my voice that suggested I was telling the truth. Once we were off the bus, I struggled to my locker, the pain in my stomach snapping with each step.

I managed to get to my locker get my stuff and continue to class. My school is non-semestered so I had a different set of classes today. This schedule could be rather confusing to some people but once you got use to it you got into the flow of routine. When I was there I just sat down and waited for the teacher to come in.

Even just sitting my stomach was paining me. It hurt so badly, I wish if I were on a bed sleeping right now, but NO my mom just had to make me attend class. If I had skipped without permission the office would have called home, and in the end she would have realized.

The bell rang, and the class started, everyone came in. During class I wasn't paying attention at all, all I was thinking about was how that bastard called Ivan would get his revenge on me. Great that's what I just needed.

Soon the class ended and I stayed there luckily the next class was in the same room.

I was waiting for the bell to ring; it was lunch time after this class and I wanted nothing more than to not learn something. Soon you could hear the bell ring and how the hall quickly got filled with teenagers. I left the class and headed to the cafeteria to eat, everyone noticed that something was wrong but they never asked. It might have been my lack of conversation and missing of action. After I ate quickly Gil and I were due for a soccer try out.

Walking through the halls Gil went in front of me to top me. "I shouldn't let you play." He said his face and tone of voice unusually serious.

I tried to walk around him. "But Gil this is the first tryout! I'm the captain now; I have to be there..."

"Not injured."

"I'll be fine. I'm going to play whether you want me to or not." I argued against him, obviously not backing down.

Gil glared for a while, but knew he couldn't win. "Fine... just try to avoid Ivan. I've got ya' back as much as I can." He gave a little thumb up, with a smile.

I gave a smile back but I wish it was as confident as Gil's was.

Though as we made our way to the change rooms it surprised me to find the coach standing right outside of the door, with Ivan by his side, with a bandage over his nose which made me smile. We tried to pass him saying a casual "Hello Coach." As we tried to walk into the room.

"Stop right there Jones." I was stopped right before entering. "I want to talk to you." I had to step in front of him looking uneasy. 'What could have I done.'

"I heard the two of you had been injured." my eyes had widened in surprise. 'How could he have found out?' "I know soccer is important for the two of you but this type of thing is serious. You have to tell me if you're injured, it isn't safe to play injured and you two know that."

"B-but..!" I stuttered, but the coach raised his hand to stop me.

"No buts, now that I know I'm not allowing you two to play until you're completely healed. Is that understood?"

Ivan and I both gave an agreeing grunt at the same time, and we left. Once we were out of the teacher's sight of eye, Ivan grabbed my collar, lifting me up slightly. It hurt, but I bite the side of my cheek so not to look weak in front of him.

"Your the one that told him wasn't it? Just so that I wouldn't completely kill you at a soccer match!"

"I didn't tell him anything! Anyway why would I tell him about your injury, I can't care less about you!"

Ivan didn't have a reply for that and he let go of my collar and walked away with a mumbled "What ever."

I straightened my collar, slouching a little to comfort the throbbing pain. I had quite a bit of time left in the lunch hour, but I already decided to slowly make my way to the art room, for my second last class of the day.

I had art class now, but I wasn't on a rush to get there at all. I dragged my feet to the class, I was a bit late but fortunately the teacher let me come in without having to stand up. The class started and it was as boring as ever. Since it was the very first class we got a chance to draw whatever we wanted.

Soon, half of the time passed, I was surprised by a sudden knock on the door. And I was more surprised to see that it was my mom at the door, she asked if she could take me home and the teacher nodded. The other students in the class turned to each other, muttering, and staring in question.

I didn't understand why she was there either, but then she walked over to me." I-I'm sorry, sweet heart; I didn't know that you were injured... "Her eyes begun to tear a bit.

I didn't know what to say to that." I-I asked you if I could skip and you just forced me to come! It was your fault for that!" Harsh, but my mood really wasn't in it to pity her. I told her straight out.

Little tears began to fall, as she quickly wiped them away, leaving a little smudge of makeup." I-I'm sorry, I really am. Y-your coach called me and told me everything...b-but why didn't you say anything..?"

The coach? The coach called her? That's fucking great. "You wouldn't have listened anyways."

"I-I would... if you gave me the chance. I just thought..." She hesitated at this. "Y-you just c-changed ever since your dad died..." Another pause and he voice became almost a whisper, more to herself rather than to me. "You couldn't get over his death, could you...?"

My eyes begun to tear a bit when I heard that, deep down I knew it was true, but didn't want to admit it to myself or anyone else.

"L-l-l-l-leave dad out of this!" I couldn't look her in the face, and I turned my head to the side meeting the person's face who sat next to me. It was the punk; I didn't realize he had sat next to me. His eyes stared back at me, eyes full of curiosity, and was that a hint of worry? I looked away from him, seeing around to everyone staring.

Suddenly I felt something was holding me close; my mom hugged me so tight, it seems like she forgot I was injured. But man, like it wasn't enough it hurt like hell normally; she had to hug me tight! It hurt so much I couldn't move for a while, paralyzed in pain. I was wincing in pain, and pushed her away, landing on my knee's on the floor, clutching my stomach. It hurt so much that I couldn't open my eyes; they were clenched together in pain. "A-ah... f-fuck this..." Were the only words I could say. I heard the teacher ask someone to call the nurse, followed by a rush of footsteps.

After few minutes passed, the other students and my mother crowded me. Just shouts asking if I was okay, and it was all mumbled gibberish. Then the door opened and the crowed parted for whom Arthur and the nurse helped me up and to the nurse's office. One on each of my sides, helping me limp my way.

Mom cried even more, she blamed herself, though I knew it wasn't her fault. The nurse didn't allow her to come in; she was too much of an emotional mess, so she waited outside. I knew that she was so scared and nervous; I saw it in her eyes before I went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Yup still the same description as the other chapters since i had them stalked up enough to up load them all right away to you guys~ ^^

Hope ya still likeinng~

ARTHUR'S P.O.V

* * *

><p>I barely woke up in the morning; I almost swore that my shoulders felt like bricks they were heavy. As I tried to sit up on the bed, but a wave of pain shot through me, like electricity. I winched and was paralyzed in pain for a moment. "Fucking hell..." I tried again to carefully slip off of the bed and to the bathroom to wash my face and other business. I couldn't take a shower due to my injury, if only slightly moving it would pain me I'd like not to feel how hot water hitting over and over would be. Heading back to my bedroom to change I picked out the simplest things; another band t-shirt, a hoodie, and black ripped jeans with a couple of chains in them. The jeans were no problem for they were on my legs, but the hoodie and the t-shirt I had to bite my tongue to prevent me from screaming. Since I had to lift my arm to pull it over, it was like stabbing at my wound again. But eventually I was able to get both of them over my head and on. Going down stairs to eat breakfast, only a quick small bowl of cold cereal, as quickly as I could; I didn't want to see my dad after yesterday night.<p>

My mother had left before I had woken up, and seeing how there were no pancakes wrapped up for me in foil she didn't have time to make anything for me. I would have made something for myself but my mother had forbidden me from cooking, I seemed to have a natural talent for burning.

Taking my bag, I then left to the bus stop, and soon we arrived to the school. I made my path to my locker it was bloody crowded with stupid teenagers. I was careful and made sure no one touched my bruise cause that would hurt like hell, as if it didn't already.

I took my books and went to class, it was as boring as hell but I paid attention anyways, and took some notes. Soon half of the day passed and it was lunch time. So I took my bag and went outside, to the back field.

The craving for a smoke was over bearing, so I'd take that over eating any day. While I was lighting up the cigarette I saw the coach setting up pylons along the grass. The coach reminded me of that bloody ungrateful wanker's injury, which made me question myself; Be a good Samaritan, or an absolute prick? I suppose being the good guy again wouldn't hurt. So, I walked over to the coach to ask him about it, putting away the cigarette first.

"Good Afternoon sir." I started off.

"Well hello Arthur, what are you doing out here for lunch?" I realized that word of me had gotten through to allot the teachers, so just even the second day they remembered my name.

"Oh nothing much sir. Setting up for something?"

"Ah, just the soccer try-out's. I have a good feeling about this year, would you like to try? You weren't so bad during gym."

"U-mmm no thank you, I'm not the running physical type."

"Ahh I see..." He began to carry on with his work.

"Sir, you don't allow injured players to play do you?"

He turned around looking shocked at me. "Why ever would you think that? Of course not."

"And if they were for the try-out, would you give them another chance once they were healed?"

"Well of course. Why are you-"

"I'd just like to tell you that two of your players might be injured."

The coach looked surprised, "W-wha-"

"One of them in the nose and the stomach, and the other in the stomach but much more worst. Ummm... I think his name was Ivan... and the other Alfred." I mentioned Ivan for my own personal achievement, black mail perhaps?

"Yes I do know them, thank you for telling me."

"Don't worry about it sure; I hope you have a good try-out." I said as I began to walk off the grass once I reached the pavement I turned and asked for one more thing. "And sir. Don't tell them that I was the one who told you." I didn't wait for an answer I only smirked taking out my cigarette to smoke in the front of the school, in self satisfaction.

It's not like I cared about that ungrateful wanker but I felt it was 'the right thing' to do. I smoked until one was gone; glancing at my watch I noticed I had loads of time. One stick was enough for now, but I'd gotten a craving for something juicy, and apple from the café would do nicely. After lining up, buying it. I headed out to the halls; I never liked to stay in such a loud teenager infested place.

Halfway down the hall and hallway done the apple I saw Ivan. Walking past him I saw a wonderful bandage on his nose, and I smirked. Ivan didn't find this as funny. He grabbed my collar and pushed me to the lockers, I had to bite my cheek not to scream in pain. Ivan gripped at my neck, his cold fingers against my pulsating skin. I tried to stay calm and just glared at him.

"Someone told the coach about Al and my injuries, which means I can't beat him up more since I bet he'll be going home early. So you want to know what that means for you? A whole lot of hell later." Ivan declared and walking away he spat on my face.

Still holding the apple in my hand, I noticed that Ivan's bag was slightly opened, before he was out of range, I sneaked the apple core into his bag. It was slightly dripping with the juice, and I knew he would have been in for a surprise for his next class. I wiped my face with my sleeve of my right arm, and went to my next class, Art.

We had art and obviously the teacher attended. It was a bit boring, I had to admit, but fortunately we could draw whatever the hell we wanted. Drawing a fairly detailed drawing of a rock band I was quite entertained. Half of the class passed and suddenly we heard a knock on the door and it turned out to be a blonde, purple eyed lady asking if she should pick up Alfred.

'Oh, so she's the jock's mother?' I thought. Well she was beautiful I had to admit. Well no wonder, they all have the looks, I thought and rolled my eyes. Soon she and the git started an argument, I didn't want to overhear but being next to them and their conversation being the only noise in the class room it was rather hard not to.

Somehow the topic mentioned the American's father, and what was surprising is that he was dead. I never would have known that, he didn't act like a child who had lost a father, guess it was another act of his. As horrible as this may sounded, I was envious. Here he had a perfect mother willing to pick up her son since he was injured, and no abusive father. I wish my father was dead; he only caused pain for me and mother. But here was this jock wanting the opposite.

As soon as that topic about his father came up I saw some tears form in the jock's eyes. I was surprised to see it on that kid's face, but expected it from anyone in the same situation. He took a glance at me, with embarrassment looked away to other people. Everyone was looking at him, I did as well.

Suddenly his mom hugged him for comfort but he pushed her away and fell to his knees. The art teacher panicked and even before he sent me to call the nurse, I was out of my seat and out the door.

I rushed out of the class to the nurse's office, remembering where it was from a tour before the school had started. I had been careful with the way I ran so that I wouldn't stress on the left side. When I had slammed the door open, startling the nurse a little, I began to tell her everything. In the middle of explanation she had stood up then we both hurried back to the class. Taking the kid by each side, him leaning on my right, we helped him to his feet and took him back to the office.

His mom was obviously worried and she even started crying more as she followed. Damn it, that wanker doesn't know what he has; a great mom that is. The sting of jealously was back; I wanted a mother who would come for me, but seems our family lives were completely different. The mother had to stay outside of the room for the time being, this only made her worry more.

We entered the room; it was small, with a cabinet of medicine on one wall, and just enough room for two beds. Going to one of the bed's we laid him down slowly on one of the beds, I used the other as my seat.

I was watched while the nurse inspected the jock's stomach area, she asked him to lift his shirt and so hesitantly he did. She felt around where the bruise was and after a while she knew what's wrong.

"Bruised not broken," She said with a smile and gave him some medication. "Take this twice a day, breakfast and dinner. You're not allowed to go to school for the rest of the week and no sports or moving around. And no partying!" She joked.

"B-but..." The jock began to protest, "I need to go to the soccer practices!" Of course the git started yelling and arguing about wanting to play sports and he doesn't want to miss any tryout or any games, something I don't think I'd really understand.

The nurse stood and hit him in the head," Stop whining and rest!"

Alfred turned his head away in slightly embarrassment, he couldn't argue so he stopped trying. The nurse went to sit beside me, and natural reflex I asked, "Is he going to be alright?"

"Yeah of course, he just needs to rest that's all. Don't worry!" Then she did something I didn't quite expect. She patted my back, and since she was a rather outgoing nurse it was much more than what I would call 'gentle.' It just happened to be right on my bruise. I yelped in pain and shifted away from her touch.

That wanker had turned his head to look at me in surprise, just as the nurse had looked at me in surprise. "W-what...?" she muttered, not so sure what to ask.

I hesitated, looking down at the ground. I was going to ask her later, but now that I have been found out, no better time. "Well you see Miss... I didn't leave right away was because I'm sort of in need of medical assistance..."

Her face went dark and serious, and understandably so. Two students with fairly bad injuries, didn't come to her until it was too bad for them to handle; this to her meant she had failed at her job. "Where are you hurt and let me inspect it." Her tone now cold and serious.

I opened my mouth to protest, but that might have been adding salt to the wound for her. So I did as told, I stood and began to lift the shirt above my head. I winced, pain from my shoulder almost screaming once off I held the shirt with my right hand as my left arm hung lifeless beside me. I tried not to think about the fact that both the nurse and that git were staring at me. My frail pale body covered in scars, and now a massive bruise. I haven't even seen it myself, so glancing at the faces of the two of them it suggested it was much worse than I had believed it to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Well this is the last chapter i had already set up ^^ Sorry to say but you'll have to wait for the rest. My apologies for this chapter and probably the next to come. Since it is straight from a rp it's a little too much dialog and then hard for me and KawaiiNekito to translate into story form. But even so i hope you like it and look forward to the next chapters~ :3 And i apologies again, that the next couple of chapters might be slow because i've been super busy and it's getting in the way of so many things DX but other than that we'll both work hard to get the next chapter out soon.

ALFRED'S P.O.V

* * *

><p>The nurse and I was left dumbstruck, not so sure of what to do or what to say. His back was filled with scars, small little scars, and a big bruise the covered a good amount of his left shoulder blade. What was this, a tattoo too? It was a guitar near the bottom right of his back, part of it was covered by his pants. The bruise seemed really big and painful or so it seems from where I'm sitting. Which made me think; where did he get that from? Could it be Ivan who did it? There was a possibility.<p>

"This looks pretty nasty..." The nurse muttered out, but she dare not ask what caused it, for she had an idea that the question wouldn't have been answered anyway. "Please, sit down." She commanded before going in search of something in the cabinets.

I leaned over to whisper at him, "Hey... w-was it Ivan?" I couldn't help but ask. But he shook his head as a silent no. "Did you get drunk after and got in some fight with someone?"

"I didn't drink that much!" Arthur responded to me in a small harsh whisper.

"Then what happened..."

Arthur looked hesitantly, but then came with the response. "It's none of your business."

What nerve! Acting all high and mighty, "If it has to do with Ivan then it is my business."

"Well it doesn't..." he said in an even quieter whisper. It left me puzzled, if it was not Ivan than whom?

"Can't you just tell me?" I admit I was curious.

"... maybe some other day..."

The nurse walked back, and then slapped something on Arthur's back. It caused him to yelp and position himself in a position holding his arm and shoulder. "What the bloody hell was that for?" He yelled, and I almost chuckled on his choice of the word, 'bloody'.

"It's a muscle patch, it'll help." She had grinned but obvious from the punks face he could have done without the surprise.

He had such a funny face no wonder the nurse grinned, though it was still rather worry-some. After that the nurse came to me with some pills and asked me to eat one every 12 hours, I rolled my eyes. I'll just leave it in the locker; I don't need pills to get better.

The nurse had turned to Arthur, who had moved himself to lie on his stomach. "Should I call your parents to pick you up?" She asked, and it was a reasonable request.

What I found surprising is how the punk reacted. He yelled at her, "NOOO!" He had lifted his upper part of his body to look at her, his face serious.

She was surprised, just as much as I was, "Why not? "

"I-I'm fine! They don't need to know anything!"

"But you can't stay here with that condition."

"It's okay! I can stay..." Arthur tried to convince her.

I couldn't help but feel bad for him, well he did save me and I guess it's time to make it up. "Okay how about this; Want to have lunch with me and mom? Or just come to my place since you have to go home but you don't want them to know..." I couldn't believe the words that left my mouth, I just asked the kid to hang out with me.

The punk was just as surprised, and he stuttered out a, "A-are you sure?"

But the nurse was happy, her face bright. "That's perfect!" She turned to go to the door, "You boys are okay if I left your mother in right?" She asked both of us. "Sure..." We both agreed.

Once she had gone for that brief moment, the punk turned to me with a harsh whisper. "Are you sure?"

To be honest I wasn't so sure, but it was too late to take back my words. "Yeah sure dude. Now were even."

I almost see him smile when I said that."Thanks..." He couldn't help but say.

My mom came in and I told her that Arthur was coming with us and she was okay with it. She was thankful for him to help her son anyways. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Jones." He said with absolute politeness, which I found hilarious coming from a punk.

I managed to stand on my feet, with slight help from the nurse and my mother. Arthur stood as well but looked worried at me. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked which struck me as a little odd.

"Of course!" I told back, "A-ah, I'll get something from my locker and I'll come back!" My mom nodded. She asked the nurse if she can leave with the boys and the nurse nodded; there was nothing else she could really do here. While I went to 'get something' she showed Arthur the way to the blue Dodge Caravan we had.

I got to my locker somehow and tossed the medicine there. If they think they can force me to eat this shit then they're dead wrong. After I did that, I went to meet mom by her car. I was in such a rush that I forgot my iPod in the locker and didn't even notice.

I got in the car in the passenger seat by mom while Arthur sat in the back. Soon after 16 minutes of driving we arrived home. We all got out at relatively the same time, though my mother asked both of us if we needed help, though both of us were fine.

We went inside and mom went to the kitchen to make some lunch before she left for work again. "You boys can wait in the living room... make yourself at home." She said as she went to the kitchen, Arthur responded with a thank you.

So we did, and there were a dead silence. I didn't know what to say so I just turned on the TV. But then I noticed my cat, Hero, come up to me, and then to Arthur rubbing himself up to his leg. "Well look at that Hero likes you!" I stated it was odd; Hero usually was picky with the people he liked.

While Hero and the punk were getting along I was watching some soccer game on TV. They eventually got from standing to the couch beside me, where Hero crept onto Arthur's lap where he pet him. I took few side glances at them from a time to time, I couldn't help but ask. "H-hey, dude did you own a cat before? Cause it seems like you did... I mean you seem to know where he likes to get scratched, not to mention that Hero likes you for a reason."

He looked at me a smile on his face,"Yes, actually, I used to have a cat. It use to be the best. It would always follow me around, and sleep at the end of my bed." He seemed really happy recalling the small little details, "It had an orange tail and an orange spot around its left eye and ears."

I couldn't help but reflect the smile. "Really? Wow sounds awesome! Can I maybe see it later?"

When I said that his face went a bit pale. His smile had gone and he looked down at the cat continuing to pet him. "Well it's just that it passed away..."

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that..."In the pit of my stomach, I felt bad for asking. "W-what happened?"

" An accident happened and he passed away..." Arthur didn't seem to be willing to go any farther into detail.

"Lunch is ready~" We heard my mother from the kitchen, and we stood to go. Arthur had to put Hero aside so he could, who would continue to follow him to the kitchen.

I sat down by the table; there was a big plate of burgers which made me grin. "Thanks, mom!"

"No problem, Sweetheart. So there's some ice cream in the freezer if you wanted and call me if anything happens okay? I got to go back to work now." She said as he kissed my forehead and said her goodbyes and left.

"Drive safe" The punk had said which I found a little annoying but sweet at the same time.

I begun to eat as a weird question from the punk was heard. "Are those the normal or king size of burgers around here?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Well it's the normal size, dude! the king size is waaaaay bigger than that!"I smiled.

"How are you people... able to eat all this...?"

"Cause its delicious~!" I almost sang taking another big bite. Arthur was sitting and admiring until he gained the strength to take a bite himself. "Not bad..." He admitted, and I grinned.

"Of course not! It's the best~! "

After we ate, I felt like eating ice cream."Dude, want some ice cream?"

"Err...sure, do kind of ice creams do you have? The flavour I mean..."

"Well..."I stood up; wince a bit at the pain of my stomach still managed to hide it and went to the fridge."Well... we have vanilla, chocolate, mango, strawberry and mint..."

"Vanilla please~"

"With chocolate~?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

I grinned and put the ice cream in a bowl and handed it to him. Then I went to sit by him at the table eating mine. "I've never seen so many flavours..." Arthur smiled, as he moved his spoon around the bowl a little.

"W-well it's just that I love ice cream and so does Matthew and my mom, so we have ice cream of all flavours! I mean if I ate chocolate everyday I'll get sick of it eventually, right..?"

"I guess so... though I wouldn't eat ice cream every day."

"Then you don't love it like I do." My smile was wide; I really did love it that much.

We continued to eat in silence, the awkwardness killing me. "So... how do you like the school?" Was the first thing I asked, some common ground between us.

"It's alright..." He didn't really expand on it, though since it was only his second day that got cut short I shouldn't expect it of him anyway.

"Do you even have any friends?" I picked on him; he was a punk after all.

He didn't say anything when I asked. There was a dead silence for a while then he replied." Shut up dude, it's only my first day." Typical punk, so I decided to drop the topic.

"Oh I noticed that you had a really good ball control back at the gym..."

"Y-yeah I do, but I'm not as good running or endurance. And I never win at the physical fights." He shrugged.

"Yeah with your frail body, you'd be beaten to a pulp without even trying." I chuckled, and he stuck a tongue out at me. I noticed a little shine coming from his tongue, but he withdrew it before I got a closer look at it. "Hey but if you were to play, I'd swoop down and save you, like the hero I am." I laughed.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Some hero you are I had to save you twice." Then that caught me, twice what ever did he mean? He looked like he realized his mistake.

"What do you mean twice? When was the other time?" My voice was hard and cold. I hated, HATED, it when people had so save me. It dug under my skin and itched at my brain.

"I don't think I should tell you. You'd get pretty pissed."

"No duh I'd be pissed! Tell me."

Arthur was hesitant as he looked away, biting his lip. "I'm the one that told the coach of your injury."

"That was you!" I was surprised that he would go out of his way, but for what? "Don't ever do that again."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "It's not like it was only for you, I also saved Ivan..."

"That's beside the point! I don't want you saving my ass all the time!"

"Well you should tuck it in a bit; it seems to be getting hit a lot."

That imagery made me blush slightly. "Shut up just don't do it! It had nothing to do with you."

"Oh on the contrary, Ivan's now out for my throat as well. So this is part of my problem. And especially since I put an apple core in his bag..."

"You what?" I can't believe he would do such a bold thing even though he didn't know the guy. I placed my hand to my forehead not believing this kid. "Okay listen promise me that you won't do anything like that ever again."

"Hmmm nahh..." He said smirked at me, going to the couch to watch the soccer.

I followed him, "You should really apologize to him... before he really gets you."

"Apologize? Why ever would I do that? I meant all of it. The kick, the punch, the apple. He deserved all of it. Any ways, one on one fight's are so bad."

I glared at him, but I couldn't help a grin. "Typical punk..." Sitting beside him watching, and I'll admit, I was sulking.

"Hey stop being such a jerk, so demanding. The typical popular jock."

"I am not!" Was this kid picking a fight? "I don't bully people, or pick on the new kids."

"Oh you don't eh?" Arthur's smirk was wicked. "I remember the first time I walked into class you said I was dressed for the circus."

My face blushed red, having forgotten about that. "Oh... okay so maybe I was a bit of a jerk then...sorry about that..."

"Oh so you admit it? Good for you, apology excepted." What a cocky cunt!

We had watched till the soccer game was over, not really exciting and we had only caught the last bit of it. The news casters were reviewing what the game was about and I couldn't handle letting conversation die. "S-so what do you like to do for fun?"

"For fun? A lot of stuff actually."

I thought for a moment. "Hmm... well I like to watch some soccer games, play soccer, like duh~ "I chuckled.  
>" And video games are awesome. Oh and I'm forced to go to concerts with Gilbert! How about you?"I couldn't help but ask. I don't know ANYTHING about this guy.<p>

"Oh concerts are great," We seemed to be off on common footing. "If I had my old guitar I would be playing it, and some riots are fun." A smirk crossed his face.

"You play guitar? Awesome, Gilbert does as well! And he's awesome at it too!"I chuckled. "Anything else though..?"

Arthur shrugged, "I suppose the odd movie here and there..."

"Hey wanna play a game?" I asked while Arthur looked at me puzzling.

I had pulled out my PS3 and offered him the other controller. He was a HORRIBLE gamer. He'd get shot down by me in a second, and he didn't have any aim. He'd curse and swear but I'd only laugh in his face.

An amount of time passed and I heard the door knock. Who could it be? I wondered.


	6. Chapter 6

Happy New Years everyone 3

* * *

><p>Alfred went to open the door while I was just sitting there. I heard a voice and I guess it belongs to Al's brother. Soon I saw him walk in the living room, he had a look that told he was surprised to see me, couldn't blame him.<p>

"Hey..."He hesitantly greeted me.

"H-hello..."It felt a bit awkward.

"This is my brother Mattie," Alfred came in, breaking the tension in the air, patting his brother's shoulder. "And this is... a classmate of mine, Arthur." It was nice to be introduced but the hesitation in his voice as to what to call me was rather annoying. We both gave each other a nod of recognition then Mattie turned to his brother.

"Hey, Alfred, how are you doing?" Word of Alfred getting hurt probably travels fast, though word about me getting hurt is just as interesting news as math homework.

"I'm doing great!"The blonde lied. Why does he keep doing this? Pretending that he can handle everything and anything? It pulled on a part of me that made me want to punch him. So full of himself, cocky and arrogant to other's help.

"Don't lie."I couldn't help but interrupt with a slight glare in his direction. Alfred responded with a glare back.

"I'm perfectly fine." He insisted.

"Oh except the fact that your stomach probably still hurts you and you hadn't been resting at all?"

Alfred couldn't respond, but he just glowered. I grinned knowing I had one that battle.

Mattie, having been left out of the little verbal war was standing there awkwardly, and then remembered something, bringing knowledge back to us that he was in the room. "Oh Alfred, I got your homework, seems you have a project to do, science I think. Choose anything for the text book and build your project around that...?"

Alfred groaned, "Why must they always do this in the beginning of the year? Who's my partner?"

"Someone called..." Then he realized something, "Arthur" Then he turned to me. Oh great so I was going to be this gits partner?

I sighted, "Guess it's no helping it, we were both away." Thought I really didn't want to, I preferred to be on my own.

The both went to sit down on the couch; we turned off the game to watch normal television. Mattie had stood up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. While he was in there I heard a cell phone ring, it must had been Matt's because it was him to answer and say "Hello? Mom?"

"Hey sweetheart, where are you..?"

"I'm home..."

"I was calling to make sure if Alfred's okay. Can you make sure of that? And make sure he gets loads of rest and healthy food."

"You really think Al would ever eat anything healthy?" He chuckled to himself continuing without an answer." All right, mom. Anything else?"

"I'll be home soon, that's all."

"Kay. Bye mom."

"Bye sweetie." And then they both hanged up. Mattie first got himself a little cupcake to eat in the kitchen, the reason he went there to begin with. Going out and back into the living room he eyed his brother. Alfred got him a look that questioned and then Mattie commanded him with a little wave of his finger for him to stand. "Check up time." He said, still gesturing for him to stand.

Alfred seem like he was surprised. "W-what? d-don't tell me mom called."

Judging how nice their mother was and how concerned she was before, it didn't surprise me if it was her. Mattie nodded, and Alfred couldn't fight it, so he stood up. "Good" Mattie said obviously a little pleased that his brother was complying with him. "Shirt up."

And rolling his eyes, but complied anyway pulling his shirt up. If at all possible it might have looked worst than before. There was a dominate bruise and it seemed to have gotten a little bit darker. He was still moving around a lot which would explain is, but also wasn't he suppose to take some medicines the nurse gave him?

"Hey, Alfred, didn't the nurse give you some medicines?" If asked though I had a gut feeling as to where it could be.

"I don't need them. I'm totally fine."

It was just as I thought. "You're such an idiot!" I was fuming. He was just such an unappreciative brat. He had everything, everything! A wonderful home with a caring family, though I never really cared for a society of school at least he had friends. And here he was being a complete moron! 'Doesn't need them', what a load of bull! I wanted to cry, I wanted to punch this guys lights out. I stood grabbing my jacket which I had laid on the couch, and started to walk to the door. "I'll be phoning you for your locker combo when I get to school. Either that or I'm asking the nurse for more."

I could see him pout, but I didn't care. I hear his protests but I just kept walking. But he went after me, adrenaline probably making him even more stupid than he normally was. He gripped my shoulder, and of course it just had to be the bad side. He gripped rather tightly, "Your not going to go save me this time again!"

Alfred's grip was a bit too much for me to handle. The pain was piercing where he gripped and I tried to turn myself to twist out of his grip. Bad idea. He held on stronger, and I couldn't keep my voice back. I yelped in pain, it was almost unbearable. "L-let go!" I pleaded, pain reaching my eyes and in a natural reaction started to tear.

"Stop it, you're hurting him!" His brother shouted, and with that almost like he was snapped out of his trance he let go. The sudden release made my other knee also go on the ground and I hunched over to cradle my burning arm. "S-shit..." I muttered, even though the pain was slowly subsiding. Mattie went over to me, careful of my shoulder he helped me up and guided me to the couch where I laid across burying my head into the cushions. "I-I'll go get him some water!" The frantic boy said rushing to his feat and then running to the kitchen, obvious worry and slight panic in him.

I wiped my tears into the cushion turning it to the side to breathe meeting the eyes of Alfred who went to sit next to me. When our eyes met he quickly shot his head down, though I continued to glare at him. "I-I'm sorry..." He mumbled. He looked like a little wet puppy dog begging to be let him from the rain.

"Well you really are an idiot aren't you?" I scowled, not quite going to let him off the hook just yet.

But with that look he gave me, how couldn't I forgive him? He did seem to regret it, not giving me much room to stay mad. "Never mind..." I sighed, "I'm alright."

He still seemed quite worried. "H-hey I think you should take medicine as well. I shouldn't be the only one." He said, willing to take his medicine if I did as well.

I rolled my eyes, "I would if you'd brought it remember"

He blushed and opened his mouth to retort but Mattie walked in. "Here's some water, and I was able to find some Tylenol... if you'd like."

Nodding as best I could lay down I pushed myself up with my right side, wincing because of my left. I was able to get up with only slight huffing due to the pain. "Thanks..." I said taking the pill and the glass of water and swallowing it down. "May you get one for your brother as well?" I asked and Mattie shot right up and left again.

I still can see the worry in Al's eyes, but I said nothing, let him wallow in his guilt a little longer. Mattie returned and handed Al his set of medicine. We sat in awkward silence for a bit till Mattie seemed to jump in remembrance. "Oh... you two have a project together." He announced, "Science project. Choose a subject in the text book and expand with a full bristle board and example. "

Al and I groaned in unison, not wanting to do this. We had both expected to be put together since we were both absent. Alfred seemed to be defiant, not wanting to lift a single finger. I was fine with that, I worked better alone, and going up to his room to work on his computer, that is where I stayed unbothered till his mother came home.

She offered for me to stay for dinner, and thinking that I probably will have cold pizza waiting for me, I didn't mind. But after the meal I knew I couldn't stay for much longer and I had to go. But I was surprised by Alfred's invitation to come here every day to be able to finish our damn project and I couldn't help but nod. I wonder how hard will it be working with this lazy jock, but I've always been a lone wolf. I had to admit that I was happy to be coming back, if just felt much warmer than my own home felt.

By the time I did leave it had gotten dark already, I insisted to Alfred that I didn't need to be walked home. I didn't want him close to my home, nowhere near it.

But he didn't listen and still insist. "I can go alone, you know..."

"Yes, I know that, but I just want to walk you home! Come on!" He begged.

"No!"

"Please?"

I couldn't continue this, so I just agreed but with one condition. "Fine, but you won't come in right?" I didn't want him to see what kind of life I had there.

"Fine, I promise!"

And so we went and at first we were silent. Not a word from either of us. But as the awkwardness had begun to form into something that I bet nagged at his and even my head he spoke up first. "Nice area." though I knew he was being polite, we weren't the best off, and we weren't in the finest neighbourhood either, just enough to be considered middle class. "How do you like America?"

"It's good so far." I replied.

"Did you visit to the mall that's close by?" I shook my head.

"No, I haven't visited any places besides a small music store."

"Really? Wow, I'd like to take ya on a tour someday!"

"I'd like that!" I smiled. He wasn't as half bad as I thought he was.

"And I can take you to the mall someday, too! It's awesome!"I couldn't help but smile at that. I'd LOVE that, in fact. Though I knew that he was probably regretting what he had said. His popularity would be on the line if he was to be caught with me at a mall.

We were soon approaching my home and I was able to see a light coming from it, which sent shivers down my spine, please be my mom! Once we had walked to my house I stopped, "Here it is..." I muttered. And he stopped and took a look at the house. "I'll see you tomorrow..." I said, but then my door was opened, and I turned in fear but calmed a little seeing it was my mom. She was holding a bottle of wine and wrapped her arms around me; she smelled of alcohol and was obviously drunk.

"Hey sweetie~" She said to me squeezing her hug and I gasped slightly in pain. She didn't even notice al was right beside me. I mouthed to him. 'Go, I'll explain tomorrow.' And turned my attention back to my mother. I tried to pry her hands off of me, "Common mom, and back inside." And without looking back I closed the door.

My mother went straight to the couch and fell to lie across it. I pulled the wine bottle from her hand and put it on the table, slightly away from her grasp. "Did you take your medicine?" I asked her, but she only pouted like a little child. I started to take off her shoes. "I couldn't find them." she stated.

I sighed bringing her shoes to the hall way, and then went to the kitchen, just to find her medicine on the table. She's such a liar. "You know they're right here" I told but I could only hear her moan, "well it's too late now; I can't take it with alcohol."

She was just making excuses to drink. He had to take her depression pills to stop her from drinking but she would rather choose the liquid. I went back over to sit by her, she had already fallen asleep. I kept my eyes on her, and I brushed my hand through her hair. My mind was back at Al's home. Such a loving home and family, and comparing our mothers, I couldn't help but feel rather jealous.

I fell asleep sitting next to her till I heard the door open, and someone walk in. Rubbing my eyes I looked to see who it was, freezing at seeing the tall figure of my father. He quickly threw me to the side, off balance I fell off the couch hit the table with my cheek and then to the floor. He picked up my mother in his arms and carried her up stairs, without a word to me.

I felt so worthless, just laying there. I had the dying feeling; wanting to run back to Al's house it felt so much better than this did. My cheek burned, and I struggled back on the couch, where I spent my night.


End file.
